


Those School Bell Days

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching you two talk is like kids pulling pigtails and throwing rocks every five seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those School Bell Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day: Berate  
>  **1 Million Words' A to Z: Letter B****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Middle of Season 1, McGarrett BBQ  
>  **Title:** Lulu's _To Sir With Love_

“Watching you two talk is like kids pulling pigtails and throwing rocks every five seconds,” Mary laughed, seated on the edge of the picnic table, one foot flat on the bench, one knee pulled up with an arm around it.

 “It is not,” Steve said, sharp and fast, face crinkling up in disgust at her words.

“I don’t know, boss,” Kono said, walking up, carrying what looked like a big dish of what looked like quartered pineapple and watermelon. “It’s like that from where I’m standing. Which is the cool world, where I get paid to watch it all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Berate**   _(verb)_  
>  be·rate [bih-reyt]
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_** , be·rat·ed, be·rat·ing.  
> to scold; rebuke:  _He berated them in public._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  abuse, vilify, vituperate, objurgate.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1540–50; be- + rate


End file.
